


【及岩】苟且

by myleaf



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myleaf/pseuds/myleaf
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, 及岩 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	【及岩】苟且

【及岩】苟且

*半架空向，原创角色有，流水账，狗血、OOC慎入  
*双向单箭头，及岩only  
*标题及本文灵感来自《群山回唱》第四章苏莱曼对纳比的话：“我学会了在你身边苟且偷生。”

Side.A  
【就试试嘛。】

不要说了。

【反正，都是男人——】

快住嘴，不要说了......

【怕什么。】

模糊的影像瞬间远去，入眼一片空白。

及川彻躺在床上，茫然无措的眼神放在面前的天花板，大口地呼吸着。

那是梦，他清楚。但梦里那些混账话又确实是他说过的话，都是他那时脑子一热对岩泉一说出来的话。

假如那时候没有喝酒就好了，没有冲动地对那个人说这些话就好了。

但是已经发生过的事，无论如何也不可能像水的蒸发一样在两人的记忆里不留任何痕迹。更何况，现在又是这种情况。

及川彻闭上眼，几次深呼吸后，转头看向身旁。

被子掖得好好的，枕头也看上去蓬松无比。若不是枕头上那张可称得上惯例的字条，就好像昨晚的一切都没发生过。

【我走了 岩泉一】

及川彻看着那张字条上熟悉的字迹微笑，可笑着笑着，又觉得晨起的眼睛分外干涩，湿热的液体便遵从本能地模糊了目光。

知道岩泉一是同性恋的过程其实很简单。

就是在大一刚开学没多久的时候，他收到一则来自岩泉一的短讯。内容无，标题却直戳了当地写着【我是同性恋】。

他们考上了不同的大学，因为岩泉一说他想更多地考虑专业而不是排球。虽然最后岩泉一报考的那个大学排球队水平也很不错，但距离他所报的大学的球队水平则差了一大截。

两所大学距离称不上远，也不能说很近。可当晚及川彻就一路跑到了岩泉一所在的大学，在大学校门口和警卫干瞪眼，最终妥协地给岩泉一打了个电话。

等岩泉一赶来后，他们在校门外就这件事情争吵了起来。

最终岩泉一甩给他一句“我只是看你是我多年的好友而不想对你隐瞒而已，你不能接受关我屁事”就走了，而他则傻愣愣地站在原地，看着岩泉一离开的背影。

那时候的他还觉得他自己喜欢的是香香软软的女孩子。现在回想，那时不能接受，或许不是不能接受从小一起长大的好友是同性恋，而是不能接受好友与自己印象中的模样差距越来越大的事实。

就像听到岩泉一说“比起球队，我想看看专业啊”这句话时的心情一样，他眼看着岩泉一放下了排球，放下了他，向着他不知道的地方越走越远，未知的惊慌沉重地压在他心上，可他不知道这种压抑从何而来，又要如何止住。吵过一架后更糟糕了，岩泉一不再理会他的短讯。这样的情况过了一周，他便等不及地慌慌张张翘掉了一个下午的训练去堵人，然后看到了岩泉一和另一个他不认识的男生有说有笑地走出校门的样子。

他不知道当时自己是怎么想的，就那样冲上去抓着岩泉一的手就跑。但是由于没看路，跑了没多会就撞到电线杆，痛到眼泪都无法控制地飞出来。捂着额头蹲在地上时，他都不敢抬头去看面前人的表情。

后来那个男生也赶了过来。及川彻本来想溜，却被岩泉一提着衣领站起来，又一个手刀让他跟对方道歉。到后来，误会解开，他还加了那个男生line好友，和岩泉一的关系也恢复如常。

但即使是已经粘好了的玻璃，也会有碎裂的痕迹。

后来的每周见面，岩泉一在他面前发呆的次数明显多了起来。一直以来，都是他自己在那一个人唧唧呱呱地说着打排球的事，说着大学里一些好玩的事，岩泉一则从来都是倾听者。但以前的岩泉一会很专注地听他说，用眼神注视着他来表达自己在听的意思，也正是这样的眼神让他更加膨胀地说更多自己遇到的有趣的值得吐槽的事。但是他们吵架又和好之后，他发现有时岩泉一看着他的目光会躲闪，或者直接呈现出一种无神的状态。

他不喜欢那种虽然在看着他却无神的目光，这让他不得不暗自猜想岩泉一在透过他看向另一个谁。那家伙或许是终将取代他在岩泉一心目中独一无二的位置的人，甚至排的比他更前面。

他不要那样。他无法想象岩泉一抱着某个身材娇小的可爱男孩子或者被某个陌生男人抱着的样子，但同时也无法想象岩泉一抱着女孩子的样子。到这时他才绝望地发现他对“岩泉一是同性恋”这件事一开始的抵触针对的根本不是同性恋，而是让岩泉一意识到自己是同性恋的那个人。

然后他终于挖掘出一直以来深藏于心，连他自己都未曾意识到的秘密。

他，及川彻，喜欢岩泉一。

但是喜欢归喜欢，及川彻没有追逐的勇气。

他没有追岩泉一的立场，他深知一直以来自己在岩泉一心目中的形象。他身边的女友换过这么多人，围绕着他尖叫的女生更是数不上来。轻浮，花心，滥情，自恋，喜欢女生。他在岩泉一心中肯定与这些形容密切相关。就连他自己都难以察觉的那份喜欢，即使捧给岩泉一看，那人也不会相信。

及川彻头一次尝到了苦恋的滋味。

并不是没有希望的暗恋，毕竟对方说过他是同性恋。但自己在对方心中，肯定无法归类到恋爱对象里去吧——从小一起长大的发小，中学时期一起打排球的队友和搭档，交情有十年之深的好友，这些曾经能拿来做与岩泉一关系亲密的炫耀资本，如今看来只是从亲友到恋人的转变的重重阻碍而已。

他觉得他需要另一层关系，却与岩泉一成了如今这种关系。

糟糕而又庆幸。

及川彻将字条收好，翻个身将脸埋在那个枕头里。昨晚岩泉一在他家过夜，用的也是他的洗发露，但枕头上带着淡淡的有别于他和洗发露的味道。他记得这个味道，高中排球训练完换衣服时，王牌在他身后毫不避讳地脱下被汗浸湿的上衣，露出结实的上半身，散发出强烈的汗味和独特的气味。

汗味会随着毛巾的擦拭而淡去，但那种独属于小岩的味道则一直萦绕不散，直到他们在家门口分别。

淡淡的，只会在出汗时浓郁起来的气味，在昨晚也熏的他意乱神迷。熏的他用嘴唇吻遍那个自己见过无数次的肌肉结实的后背，恍然间仿佛回到了高中，回到排球部活动室，其他人都已经走掉只剩下他们两个人的房间。他看着岩泉一脱下上衣露出汗津津的后背，他可以就这样上前把岩泉一以这种背对着他的直立姿势禁锢在柜子和他之间的狭小空间里，那人肯定会骂他呆子，骂他垃圾，他可以趁他回头骂他时用吻堵住他的嘴。他还可以把他抱在怀里，摸着他腹部紧致的肌肉，嘴唇擦过耳尖，脖颈，轻轻触碰他的侧脸。呼吸着他的呼吸，亲昵地接触拥抱。岩泉一在亲热的时候不喜欢叫出声，但吸气的声音很独特，一顿一顿的，像抽泣着的人喘不过气时的声音。舒气时像冷笑，哑着嗓子地哈气，却意外的撩人。

及川彻的呼吸随着想象的肆无忌惮而逐渐急促起来，他的手早已摸上了早晨生理上兴奋起来的部位。鼻息间原本淡淡的香味似乎也变得浓郁起来，他闭上眼，回想着昨晚的岩泉一，但又不是昨晚的岩泉一。他所想象的岩泉一，愿意正面面对着他，愿意主动抱他，愿意接受他的亲吻，甚至在对他诉说着爱意。

他所想象的岩泉一，是爱着他的岩泉一。

及川彻长出一口气，在达到顶峰的那一刻，忍不住喊出那个人的名字。脑子里面一片空白，满满的都是他的小岩。

耳边似乎传来一阵轻微的声音。及川彻睁开眼看向门口，但是没有人。

多想可以有一天，醒来时能见到他啊。

可这种奢想，只不过是他的贪心。

Side.B  
“哟。”

岩泉一点点头，就算打过了招呼。

“不要这么冷淡嘛，小岩。”

“不要叫我小岩。”

茶发男人闻言轻笑，摇晃着手里的酒杯：“是是，刻板严肃的岩泉先生。”

岩泉一招手叫了杯牛奶，招来身边男子的调笑：“明明都已经是成年人了，不点杯酒吗？”

岩泉一皱了皱眉，刚想回绝，就听到对方叫了声：“随便来杯度数最低的鸡尾酒给这位先生，谢谢。”

“前辈。”岩泉一说话的语气微微加重了些，“我不碰酒。”

“有什么关系，度数真的很低哦，就像果汁——”

“我不碰酒。”岩泉一重复道，眼睛直盯着他，又再一次道：“我不碰酒。”

茶发男人实在顶不过他的执拗，最终只好妥协地接过服务生端上来的酒：“好好好，不碰就不碰。话说，你还真不给我这个前辈一个面子啊。”

“假如前辈想要一个对你毕恭毕敬的后辈的话，那请今后不要在这个时候把我叫来。”岩泉一抿了一口牛奶，说。

“好过分，这是对失恋的人说的话吗！”

“反正也是前辈太轻易地决定追求人选的错吧。”

“我只是想去爱而已有什么错！”茶发男人趴倒在吧台，擦着眼角根本不存在的眼泪装可怜：“看到可爱的男孩子我就很想去爱他们啊......这种心情有什么错！”

“果然是人渣。”

“真过分，我可是你的前辈哦！？”

“那就不是人渣了吗？人渣原还是混球原自己选一个。”

“那还是人渣原吧！”

西原悠气得鼓起腮帮子，岩泉一看着他，嘴角因想到了某人而微微上翘。

“嗯哼～这种表情，是又想到了你那个竹马君吗？”西原悠将鸡尾酒一口喝完，眼睛里闪动着戏谑的光：“怎么样？最近有什么进展？”

“......前辈不是因为失恋才叫我来的吗。”

“就是这样才要听听单恋者的故事啊。”西原悠神清气爽道：“不过，不是我说啊，小岩。像这种直男还是趁早放弃比较好，拖得越久越痛苦哦。”

“好烦啊垃圾原，如果失恋的心情已经好起来了的话我就回去了人渣原。”岩泉一将空玻璃杯重重地放在吧台上，找服务生付了钱，头也不回地走了。走出没几步，还能听到身后西原悠“真不禁逗”的抱怨。

岩泉一不得不想，就作死程度上，他这位前辈和自己的发小还真是特别相像。

口袋里传来一阵震动。他掏出手机，果然是来自及川彻的短讯。

【我到你家啦！小岩去超市买点肉吧❤我带了之前抽奖抽到的烤肉机！就是我之前提到的！小岩应该还没吃饭吧？我也没有！但是肉好像买少了呐TvT】

岩泉一深吸一口气，直接一个电话打了过去：“你是傻子吗垃圾川，在室内烤肉味道很大，我家又不通风。”

“没事没事我试过的！这台烤肉机挺好的，不会有烟的！”

“要是有的话我就拿词典打爆你的脑袋。”

无视掉对面乱七八糟的叫嚷，岩泉一挂掉了电话，随后掉头走向最近的超市，买了满满的两人份量的各种肉类。

打开公寓门被扑面而来的烤肉味熏着的那一刻，岩泉一就有一种上当受骗的感觉。可还没等他发火，对着那人傻兮兮的笑脸，本想冲着对方脸上砸的拳头却怎么也动不了了。

“小岩！我把你那份烤好了哦～小岩负责吃就好——呜哇买了这么多！？”

“等下不够吃的时候可不要来求我把冰箱里的份拿给你。”

“诶——”

岩泉一换下鞋走进室内，挑了一些廉价肉放到冰箱急冻，再到厨房把剩下的肉装盘并丢掉保鲜膜上的价格标签，才端到室内的小桌上。

刚坐下来，面前就多出一碗满满的烤好的肉。

“这可是及川先生充满爱意的小岩专属烤肉～小岩辛苦了！”

岩泉一将目光移到对面的人脸上，再移到面前喷香的烤肉上，十分不客气地动了筷：“看不出来，垃圾川居然会烤肉了啊。”

虽然嘴上说着损话，可是看向烤肉的视线里却带着微不可查的温柔。

“会烤肉可是约会必备技能哟小岩！还有，明明都已经为小岩烤了肉为什么还要骂我——”

“那就这样，会烤肉的垃圾川混球川笨蛋川人渣川。”

“噫，我真的要受伤了哦小岩！？”

铁板上他买的高级肉正冒着滋滋的热气。岩泉一看着及川彻翻动烤肉时熟练的动作，看着他修长有力的手指搭在筷子上，看着那用力时绷直的指尖，莫名其妙地想起早上出门前才看的赛季重播，他看到的那个在球场上分外张扬耀眼的及川彻，想起他给日向翔阳托球的样子。

但是眼前的这只手，没有绷带的遮掩，就这样没有丝毫保护地暴露在他眼前。在外总是一副标准官方微笑面庞的及川彻也是这样，面对他时便不加任何掩饰，简单纯粹，干净得他舍不得污染。

但如果是对方主动的话......不，在那种状况下，怀着异样心思的自己，怎么看来都是卑鄙的吧，他又迟迟狠不下心来结束掉这样吊着的关系。

可是，拖得越久越痛苦啊。

正当他出神时，眼前突然出现了一只手，于是他条件反射地抬手打掉面前晃来晃去的东西，随后便听到对面传来的吃痛声：“好疼——这可是及川大王都十分宝贝的手哦？小岩超过分！明明都没有听我好好说话！”

“哈啊？看来在大学球队里过的很滋润嘛，想不想久违地尝尝爆头的滋味？”

“哼！小岩就没错吗，都不听我说话！”

岩泉一看着对面气鼓鼓的及川彻，“可爱”一词很快就把刚刚才冒出头的想要放弃的念头挤走，随即有些不自然的移开视线：“咳，我去冰箱拿饮料。”

“啊，那个，等等——”

看着冰箱里多出来的好几罐啤酒，岩泉一愣住了。

没能阻止他的及川彻看上去有点心虚。岩泉一看着他先是将目光移向别处，随后又一点点挪回来，最终坚定地放在他身上：“那个，小岩，今晚——”

“不行，只能在你家。”

“为什么你家就不可以？”

“我妈经常会来。”

“我问过阿姨，她说她一个月才来一次啊——”

岩泉一将锐利的目光投过去：“你问我妈这个干什么？”

及川彻看上去有点语塞，在他的视线下嗫嚅道：“就是，普通的聊天中......了解到的。”

岩泉一深吸一口气，压下自己心中那股悸动，将冰箱里的啤酒一罐罐拿出来。然后又找来一个袋子把它们都装好，说：“走前带回去。”

“为什么。”

“什么为什——”

“为什么小岩家就不可以？”

岩泉一被这一句话隐含的伤感触动了，不禁抬头去看及川彻的表情。

“是因为会带别的男人回家吗？不想让他知道我的存在？”

刚刚冒出头的心疼立马被这话掐灭，随之而来的是一股子由憋屈产生的怒火。

“是这样吗？”

“是什么是，人渣及川！”从没想过自己居然会被及川彻这么想的岩泉一几乎要给气晕了，怒吼着挥开自己面前想要探过来的手：“人渣，混球，垃圾，你以为我像你一样随便吗！”

室内一片安静，只有烤肉在铁板上滋啦着冒油的声音。

岩泉一低下头喘气，感觉到原本坐在自己面前的人似乎站了起来，灯光打下来的阴影正笼罩着他。

“我在小岩心里......是很随便的人吗？”

这句话的声音很轻，轻得就像声音的主人下一秒就会飞走消失一样。岩泉一抬头，来不及看清对方的表情，及川彻就已经转身跑走了。

他咬紧牙，过了几秒才冲出去，早已不见及川彻的身影。

回到房间后，烤肉机还在勤恳地工作着。岩泉一安静地收拾着桌上的残局，才发现及川彻几乎把所有烤好的肉都给了他，自己的碗里却空空如也，啤酒也都好好的在袋子里。

及川彻离开的时候，什么都没有带走。

岩泉一坐在地上，望着天花板，眼睛酸到刺痛。他便保持着这个姿势摸出袋子里的一罐啤酒，开了之后也不管手上满是溢出的啤酒泡，咕咚几声就干掉了一罐冰啤。

眼睛酸到不行，但他不用去管。他已经醉了，醉了的人有放肆大哭的权利。他低下头，脖子发酸，看着面前的一碗烤肉，脸上一阵湿热。

岩泉一拿手捂住半张脸，泪腺被酒精麻痹，不受控制地流出液体来。

想到刚才及川彻离开前说的最后一句话，他不禁骂出声。

“那我呢，我在你心里竟那么随便吗，垃圾川。”

那是一场事故。

而且是一场只有他清醒地记得全部的事故。

某一晚回家的时候，家门口多出一个陌生人，还正拿着钥匙对着钥匙孔，一副百思不得其解的样子。正当他想一个手刀解决掉面前这个疑似小偷的人时，却借着月光看清了趴在那人身上的人的脸。

那是及川彻。看起来醉的不成样子，满脸通红，嘴角还残留着可疑的痕迹。了解到对方是及川彻同学，负责把及川彻送回家的情况时，他还感觉有点惊讶，然后说：“这里是我家。不过我认识这家伙，我叫岩泉一。”

对方显然也很惊讶，对他解释道问及川彻住址时，及川就口齿不清地报了这个地址。随后岩泉一默默地将人接过来，开门把及川彻搬进了他租住的公寓单间里。

那时，距他们吵架和好，已经过去了差不多一个多月。

他知道自那以后他在及川彻面前表现得有多么不自然。当他决定向及川彻坦白自己的性向时，他也将这份感情深深地埋藏在心底。岩泉一是及川彻从小到大一直以来的好友，无论过去现在抑或是未来，这一点不容更改。他不会让自己的心思成为两人友谊破裂的不安定因素，但日渐积累起来的情愫却实实在在的在分别之后更为沉重地压在他心头。

于是他想到一个较好的抒发无望单恋带来的压力的方式。可当他编辑好标题时，他却不知道接下来该写什么。应该说，潜意识里，他就觉得标题便已经够了，所有他想告诉及川彻的东西都在这个简短的标题里。【我是同性恋】，就这样将半个秘密摆在那人面前，另外半个秘密则被他封死在喉咙里。

他不会说出那句话，他不能。

看着躺在他床上睡得毫无防备的及川彻，天知道他花了多大气力去制止自己想要摸上对方的脸的手。及川彻应该是被灌了很多酒。他这样的容貌，被灌酒怎么想都是既定事实。女生们估计个个如狼似虎，男生们则眼带嫉妒，起哄着灌下更多。多么混乱的大学联谊会啊，好在他与这些大多绝缘，可及川彻则不同。如此张扬而耀眼的人，不可能不被这些热情淹没。

岩泉一注意到及川彻的上衣被汗浸湿了许多，脸颊仍然是一片通红，额头上布着细细密密的汗。因为上了大学后一切都靠自己一人，为了省钱，如今即使已步入六月他也没有开空调。室内的风扇嗡嗡作响，这样流着汗又直吹风扇很容易感冒。他便去趟浴室拆了包新毛巾，打好温水打算帮及川彻简单擦拭一下上半身。但等他回到房间时，却发现及川彻早已光裸着上身，整个人都滚下了床贴在木地板上，嘴里咿咿呀呀的不知道在胡乱嘟嚷些什么。

有着轻微洁癖的岩泉一绝不能容忍及川彻把汗渍全抹到地板上，显然眼前这位醉汉无暇去管着这些。岩泉一看到他的双眼眯起，然后冲他笑，说，是小岩啊。

燥热，嘴唇都要干裂的燥热。他感觉他的双唇需要点什么润泽，而眼前正有张闪着水光的唇。他狼狈地别开眼，庆幸对方以这种醉态根本无法察觉到他的动摇，又懊恼自己接了个难搞的活。他从前可不知道醉了的及川彻可以这么闹腾，毕竟之前他们都没到可以喝酒的法定年龄。虽然严格来说现在也没到，可对于大学生而言，联谊这种场合不可能与酒水分开。他只能忍耐，一遍遍耐心地把及川彻从自己身上撕下来，用沾着温水的毛巾替他擦上身，抹去脸上的汗。耳边是那人一声又一声的“小岩”，语气软和，带着委屈似的。岩泉一就这样被困在这些腻人的呼唤里，终于妥协地贴上名为“及川彻”的狗皮膏药。

他不应该这样。岩泉一告诫着自己，却忍不住微微侧过头，看向正搭在自己肩上的及川彻的头。及川彻的双眼依旧是那样眯起来的，可是看起来很亮，浓密的睫毛也遮掩不去那双眼睛的光芒。岩泉一与这样的双眼对视，恍然间，仿佛他也醉了，脑海里渐渐放空，只剩下这双眼，这双看起来如此深情的眼。被这双眼睛盯视着的人甚至会有被眼前这个人深爱着的幻觉。

这是及川彻的天赋，这人生来就有双迷人的眼睛。高中时代，有好几次及川彻在他面前装哭时，说实话，他差点打不下去。但破解的方法也很简单，只要想到这人也是这样对着环绕着他尖叫的女生们放电时，他就觉得手臂充满了力量。但是现在不一样，他想不起来那些女生们了，耳边幻听似的充满着一声声“小岩”，他的眼里，脑海里，全部全部，都被眼前这个人装满了。

然后他感觉到嘴唇上传来的温热。

接下来发生的事情简直十分不可思议。他放纵对方以这种从背后抱住他的姿势与他接吻，他甚至任由那张唇擦过他的侧脸，移到颈侧，舔舐那块附近脆弱而敏感的肌肤。及川彻醉了，可他没醉。他本应阻止这一切，在这些发展到不可收拾的地步之前，及时地果断地抽身。但他却定住了，从那个吻开始。醉可以传染，他确信。因为，这样手脚无力，放弃抵抗的人，怎么能称得上是一个清醒冷静的岩泉一？

当感觉到那双在自己身上到处游走的手摸上自己的臀部时，岩泉一被吓了一大跳。虽然他的确觉得上及川彻是他的罪恶念头，但不代表他就愿意被及川彻上。他抓住那人放肆的手臂，回过头时又被狠狠吻住。尽管嘴里用舌头极力推搡，却在对方的诱导下变成饥渴的求吻。

事态向着不妙的方向发展，他不想及川彻醒来时为此后悔难过。可事到如今，他发现他自己竟无力阻止。明明放下排球还没满一年，这样的力气差距实在让他感到极大的挫败和屈辱。

但是，更大的打击却在后头。

及川彻似乎不满于他的抵抗，捏了一把他的臀尖，然后说：就试试嘛。反正都是男人，怕什么。

这样的话让他差点以为及川彻醒了酒。可事实是，及川彻用蛮力向前把他压在了木地板上，开始胡乱地扒他的上衣，亲吻他的后背。

这样的力度，他不是不能挣开。但是从内心深处泛上来的无力感，让他放弃了所有动作，就这样瘫在木地板上，任由身上的人乱来。

好在没多会，他便感觉到身后那人的动作渐渐小了。终于，像是累倒了般压在他身上。岩泉一维持着这样的动作，过了会才缓过神，艰难地将自己身上的及川彻推开。

真是车祸。他想。他本该照着眼前这张脸用力揍下去，却因为对方嘴里那一声声小岩，最终放下了拳头。

这场最初的闹剧过去后，第二天的早晨，及川彻却表现的昨晚什么都没发生过一样。他知道这样最好，可是心底的愤怒和心意被践踏的寒冷让他实在难以给把昨晚的事忘得干净的及川彻一个好脸色。

这场事故的影响其实并没有结束，经过一周的冷战后，及川彻将见面地点定在了他租住的公寓。严格来说，这才是他们如今关系的开端。在他进门时，他看见客厅的茶几上摆满了啤酒。及川彻说要喝，他态度随意地奉陪。不知是第几罐下肚，眼前的景色也开始变得模糊了。这时，他听见及川彻说：小岩，如果你还在生我的气的话，那就把我醉酒后对你做的事情，对我做一遍吧。

他记得他吻了及川彻。不过，与其说是吻，倒更不如说是咬。他在借此泄愤，以为对方忘记了，结果却什么都没忘。明知事情发展成了什么糟糕的样子，却依旧不知死活地这样煽动他。及川彻，这个可恶的男人，他把他当成什么了？他甚至连亲热都讲求礼尚往来。若不是清楚自己的确将心意埋藏得很好，他都要怀疑对方是不是在利用他的感情报复他高中三年来那些暴力打击。

莫名其妙的，这样的关系居然能维系下去。依然每周见面三四次，只是相较于之前，成为惯例的还要再加上每周末在及川租住的公寓喝酒。酒意壮胆，但其实他们之间只有亲亲摸摸。他猜想身为直男的及川彻其实并不懂同性恋之间要如何做爱，所以很放心地保持着背对着及川彻的姿势。他不能直面及川彻，不然他会暴露。岩泉一不能保证自己的表情在及川彻面前能够维持完美的冷静，他毕竟只是普通人，一个不小心喜欢上同为男性的发小的普通人。

如漩涡般被越卷越深，这样的关系本该结束。他不是随便的人，至于及川彻，他明白他也不是。起码他知道及川彻不会随便和女孩子上床，与那些前女友们的互动最多就是逛街约会。但他会对及川彻说出“你以为我像你一样随便吗”这样的话，实际上不过是出于一种不平衡而已。

只不过是因为，暗恋太折磨人，而被爱者对此竟可以一无所知。

Side.A  
假如暗恋可以成为一种传染病，而且仅传染被自己暗中爱着的那个人。

那它最好还是不治之症，病到老死，没有任何有效治疗手段。

及川彻躺在床上想着这些东西。尽管脑子因为发烧而昏昏沉沉，但依然有许多奇怪的念头不断填充进来。他想起他对岩泉一说过的他现在恨不得立马收回的话，觉得其中或许还应该加上昨天晚上的份。

但是会说那样的话是有原因的。明白自己的心迹后，他怀着另样的心思翻过岩泉一的手机。

他们原本一直都是这样，对彼此毫无隐瞒。岩泉一是对待物品有些念旧的人，手机从高中开始一直没换，倒是他期间换过好几次，有时他用起自己的手机甚至没有用岩泉一的手机上手。见面的时候，及川彻常常会恬不知耻地贴过去，翻看岩泉一手机里的内容。那些他擅自拿对方手机下的游戏都没有删，有的他自己现在都不玩了，但app的图标仍然在那里。

他喜欢翻看岩泉一手机里的照片。内容不多，但保留下来的都是好看的静物和风景。他尤其喜欢看相册最底下这部手机拍的第一张照片，上面是他揽着岩泉一的肩，两人一起看向镜头笑得灿烂的样子。背景被樱花衬托的粉得发亮，照片里属于少年的笑容是那样的耀眼。

假如暗恋可以成为一种传染病，而且仅传染被自己暗中爱着的那个人。

当某天，他发现手机相册的第一张照片居然是岩泉一和一个陌生的茶发男人的合影时，在那一瞬间，他发现他的脑子里一片空白。

虽然的确抱着另样的心思，却没想到它居然会成真。

照片上一脸嫌弃的被茶发男人揽着的人，怎么看都是他的幼驯染岩泉一。他太熟悉这样的表情了，每当他对岩泉一说起些丧气话，他都会被岩泉一用这种表情嫌弃，若刚好是在训练时则还要加上排球袭击。通常下，岩泉一对除他以外的人脾气都是较为平和的。但是现在，迟钝如岩泉一，也终于有了除他以外第二个能在对方面前随便发脾气的人。

趁着对方去洗手间还没回来，及川彻开始翻起line和手机通讯录。可是多出来的新号码和陌生的名字实在是太多了，他来不及翻完，手机就被已经回来的人拿去。他强打微笑，举手做投降状，装作不经意地问：“小岩，相册第一张照片上另一个人是谁啊？对比下来显得小岩的嫌弃脸好丑噗——”

头顶狠狠挨了一下重击，及川彻捂着头，泪眼汪汪地等着答案。

但是他发现岩泉一的眼神有明显的躲闪。他没有看错，岩泉一似乎有了不方便介绍给他的人。他逼着自己挤出八卦的笑容，小小声说：“是，那个吗，那个那个——”

他没办法说出那个词。只好这样含混下去，就好像他真的在开玩笑一样。

“别傻了，怎么可能。”他看着岩泉一面上浮现出明显的被恶心到的表情。在听到否定的回答后，为了掩饰松了一口气而不自觉上扬的嘴角，他抿了口眼前的饮料。

“是在大学里认识的前辈。”

“看上去是个有趣的人呢。”

“......”岩泉一没有说话，但是喝了口水。

他心底开始腾升起些不好的预感。

面前的岩泉一，眼神有些闪烁。视线乱晃，颇有些即将要说些什么大事的局促之意。但很快又调整好状态，直视着他，似乎就要开口了。及川彻在这一刻很想捂住耳朵，他怕听到其他不好的答案，他怕岩泉一说“是有些在意的人”或者“是正在追求他的人”之类的话。在此刻他只希望岩泉一能闭嘴。

但是岩泉一显然不听他的，也听不到他心里都在想些什么，就这样说了出来：“是......跟我一样的人。”

刚想问是哪里一样的及川彻，在看到岩泉一别开视线的样子时，瞬间明白了。

他觉得他的笑容有些僵硬：“平时还能交流一下，挺好的。”

岩泉一在他面前止口不提任何关于同性恋的事，他以为这需要些适应期，但原来是对方已经先一步另有倾诉人，而且还是同类。

“也并不好。”岩泉一抱怨道：“那个人十分轻浮，这点看来我就跟他不一样了。不过跟你的感觉有点像。”

“诶～那哪天把他带过来我们认识认识嘛！”他笑咪咪地接口，很快又意识到了什么，接着道：“是说我在小岩心里是个十分轻浮的人吗！”

其实更在意为什么小岩会说“这点看来我跟他就不一样了”，因为这句话听起来就好像岩泉一已经心有所属并忠贞于那个人一样。但是他没有足够的立场去打探更深层次的消息，只能徒劳地妄想通过吐槽的方式改变自己在对方眼里的形象。

假如暗恋可以成为一种传染病，而且仅传染被自己暗中爱着的那个人。

有无数次，他看着岩泉一，常常这样想。

他或许比他自己意识到喜欢上岩泉一要更早的在心里喜欢上这个人。发现需要契机，这个契机居然是岩泉一给的，而给的时候似乎已经有点晚了。不同的大学，对方又放下了排球，交到许多新的朋友，甚至有一个在他身边可以倾诉那类事情的人。

他觉得自己或许在高中就已经拥有这份感情了，因为他还清楚地记得当自己被女生环环围住时脑子里一直在想着的事，那就是“小岩的球到底会在什么时候以什么样的力度砸过来呢”。每当他这样想时，他面对女生们的笑容就会愈发的灿烂，而这却成为了岩泉一指认为他为人轻浮的证明。

这不公平。他想。但要他说什么让他觉得不公平，他又说不清。

床头柜的手机似乎响了好几下。他记得他已经向球队和学校请过假了，晕眩的难受让他没有多余的力气去理会嗡鸣的手机。

然后没多会，他听见钥匙开门的声音。

只听脚步声他就能轻易地听出来者是谁，可是他们明明昨晚才吵过架。及川彻禁不住笑了，不一会儿便感觉到额头覆上了一只微凉的手。隐约间，他似乎听见岩泉一发出小小的一声咒骂。一阵脚步声后，他的额头上便多出了一块湿毛巾。

“好难受啊，小岩。”他闭着眼睛，翁着鼻子说道。被子被轻轻掀开，腋下多出根体温计。床边陷落下去一块，岩泉一就坐在他身边这一认知让他兴奋地头脑有些发昏，连带着面部肌肉都控制不住了，一个劲地傻笑，说：“小岩，小岩，小岩。”

“真是烧傻了吗？歇停会吧，及川。”

“阿一。”他叫出这个儿时常常呼唤的词。

上初中之前，他被自家幼驯染勒令不准再叫阿一，相对的他也会被叫“及川”而不是“阿彻”。最后还是死皮烂打才得到呼唤“小岩”的准许，可是自己的称谓却由“及川”变成了“垃圾川混球川人渣川”。

平时叫阿一会被打，但生病的人有特权。

感受着对方隔着层被子的轻轻拍打，及川彻有种被宠爱的幸福感。于是他得寸进尺地说：“亲亲我好不好？痛痛就飞走了。”

尽管生病的人有特权，但这样说还是会被打吧。及川彻想。但无论如何，他都想这样说一次，像这样，跟撒娇的恋人般向另一半索吻。仅仅是说出这句话都让他感觉幸福到身体在飘。

“没位置了，额头。”他听见岩泉一这样说。

呼吸都要停止了。

他连忙捂住脸：“脸也没位置，就嘴吧。”

“你不要给我得寸进尺。这样做体温计会掉啊，快把手拿开。”

“小岩——”

及川彻睁开因为发烧而有些酸痛的双眼，看向就坐在他身边的人：“就闭上眼睛，把我当成小孩子也好，你......你喜欢的人也好，亲亲我，好吗？”

预想中的此时岩泉一应该呼过来一巴掌并说“你在发什么神经”，但事实上，他看见岩泉一居然真的听他的话闭上了双眼，俯下身，将嘴唇缓慢地覆在他的嘴唇上。

这是一个很轻又份量很重的吻。他本该感觉到如愿以偿的幸福，却同时陷入了更深更冷的低谷。

他在想，虽然不该太贪心，可是，他控制不住自己去想：岩泉一在想着谁吻他呢？

他看着近在眼前的脸，心口发堵，也闭上了双眼。

假如暗恋可以成为一种传染病，而且仅传染被自己暗中爱着的那个人。

快传染过去啊，现在，此时此刻。

不知道什么时候睡去了，更不知道醒来时是几点。

床边没有他人，室内静得可怕。

岩泉一已经走了。

头也不再有非常沉重的感觉，但是嘴唇十分干燥，喉咙几乎要烧起来。

这时他才注意到床头柜的水杯下压着一张字条，上面依然是简短的【我走了 岩泉一】。

及川彻不知道收着多少张这种字条。自他们每周末都来一次“互帮互助”开始，岩泉一在他家过夜的第二天早上，他都能在他身旁的枕头上看到这样一张字条。在某些方面，岩泉一可以称得上是一板一眼的人，严谨到令人感觉有些冷漠。

他端起水杯喝了一大口水，解决掉喉咙的不适后，拿过字条打算把它像往常一样折好收起。然而，他注意到了字条的背面也写了字，这是张异于平常的字条。

【不舒服就打我电话】

及川彻看着这张字条，忍不住笑了。

但他没打算打岩泉一的电话。看了眼时间，此时正是他平时跑步锻炼的时候。现在从家里跑到热闹的街区中心，吃完晚饭再一路小跑回来，然后洗澡睡觉，睡前给小岩发一条短信道晚安并说明自己恢复得很好——他原本是这样打算的。

及川彻驻足在一片霓虹灯光中，投向不远处的视线里充满着茫然。

他的脑子被瞬间的晕眩侵袭，又很快消散。现实世界如此繁华，人流涌动，行人匆匆。他看不清那些陌生的脸庞上带着什么样的神情，只看见一道熟悉的身影在他的视线中一点点没入了走进酒吧的人群里。

为什么啊。及川彻脑子里乱作一团。

那些走进酒吧的人们，形形色色，没有一个女人；那些走出酒吧的人们，成双成对，也没有一个女人。

在他不知道的时候，还有着这样的可能：岩泉一拥有着另一种生活。那人说过他是同性恋，所以，会有同样是同性恋的朋友，出入同性恋酒吧，这些都是如今的岩泉一的生活的一部分。这是很正常的事。

在这个社会上，同性恋毕竟是少数，而酒吧才是他们可以尽情释放自我寻找真爱的地方。及川彻明白，他比任何人都明白缺爱的难耐和寂寞，比任何人都明白等爱的煎熬和苦楚。岩泉一这样做并没有错，他的幼驯染只是在进行再正常不过的寻找伴侣的活动。只是他自己一直拒绝去想到这一部分，拒绝去想岩泉一被他人夺走的任何可能。

他的爱在不知不觉中已经如此沉重了，沉重到他自己一人都快要负荷不住的地步。

及川彻有些难受地喘着气，向着街心公园的方向小跑。晃眼的霓虹灯逐渐减少，取而代之的是越来越多的昏黄的路灯。暧昧的橙光在石板路上打下柔和的阴影，月色与绿意一齐维持着这片城市喧嚣中难得的静谧。

他坐在石凳上，对着手机屏幕出神。

只需要一个快捷键，他就能拨通岩泉一的手机。一想到岩泉一此时正在Gay吧里，他就嫉妒到快要疯了。在那里，在他不知道的地方，他的小岩会被其他男人用特别的眼神细细观赏，会在人群的挨蹭中被不经意的吃豆腐，会被持着酒的男人搭讪，会被假装不经意间而暧昧的抚摸，会被说些腻人的情话——他不想去管岩泉一选择去Gay吧或许正是为了体验这些，他只想证明自己在岩泉一心里的重要性。

挂掉电话后，脑子更加昏沉了。晚夏的夜风已开始带着寒意，针扎般不断地刺入他的头脑。但他的脑子里，依然不断地闪过岩泉一的身影。各种各样，从小时到现在，从小小的孩童到沉稳的大人。

小岩，阿一，阿一。

手臂即将脱力，到难以承载他的头的重量的地步。在整个人往前栽倒的那一刻，他似乎看见了眼前伸过来一双熟悉的手。

好慢啊，小岩。

在意识彻底从这具身体抽离之前，及川彻恍恍惚惚地想。

他做了一个噩梦。

虽说是噩梦，但也只是对于他而言的噩梦。梦里的他说不出任何话，岩泉一始终在他的视线里。小学的小岩，初中的小岩，高中的小岩。挥舞着捉虫网的小岩，抱着排球开心地奔跑的小岩，在空中猛力扣球的小岩。这些记忆纷纷繁繁，色彩斑斓，从流动的绚丽到变成停滞的静画，然后突然间一切都变成了黑白。

岩泉一走远了。

排球滚落在他身后，连同他也被抛在角落。他眼看着岩泉一在他面前打开了另一扇门，一只男人的手正搭在岩泉一的腰上。在走前，岩泉一回过头看他，用口型说着无声的再见。而岩泉一的身后，他看见一片洁白耀眼的光华，玫瑰与鸽子衬托得场景更为华丽而浪漫。他眼中的岩泉一，正对着身旁的人微笑，笑得十分幸福。

门被“砰”得一声关上了，在他面前，在他即将追上去的那一刻。

然后他醒了，猛地坐起身，一瞬间眼前全是红的绿的灰的各种光点。

“呜哇吓我一跳......小岩，呼叫小岩——及川君醒了哦。”

及川彻拿掉还贴在额头上的毛巾，瞥向坐在床边凳子上的人，隐隐中感觉有些眼熟。

但这些不重要。

及川彻皱眉，语气不善：“你在叫谁小岩？”

面前的茶发男人似乎被吓到了，神情僵硬。室内陷入一阵诡异的沉默，而最终打破了这份沉默的还是刚刚进门的岩泉一。

“他在叫我，虽然我有跟他说过不许叫我小岩。”岩泉一将一袋子东西放到床头柜上，回过身来站在及川彻的床边。

“让开。”岩泉一拨开坐着的茶发男人，直接坐到了床上，眼睛直盯着及川彻。

他紧张地屏住呼吸，自对方身上散发出的强大气场几乎压得他快要喘不过气。

他眼看着岩泉一在他面前又闭上了眼睛，深吸一口气，然后——在睁眼的那一瞬，一拳打向了他的肚子。

“好疼啊小岩！？”及川彻立马捂着被袭击的肚子，疼得倒回床上蜷缩起身子来。

“天哪岩泉君——”

“生病了还大晚上的跑到公园里你是脑子有病吗！”耳边传来岩泉一的咆哮：“我都给你留字条了，不舒服难道不能乖乖呆在家里给我打电话吗！”

及川彻的脑子里瞬间闪过岩泉一走进酒吧的背影，一时间，悲伤混杂着委屈如浪潮迅猛地袭来，令他控制不住地大喊：“我打了你就会来吗！”

明明在他不舒服的时候——他想起那道背影，烧得发昏的脑子里意识全然成为浆糊，平日里的从容冷静化作乌有。及川彻哽咽着，像个小得根本控制不住泪腺的孩子，在被子里放声嚎哭：“我打了......呜呜呜......你就会来吗？”

“及川彻！”

他整个人连带着被子都被人捞了起来。他脸上还挂着狼狈的泪痕，傻兮兮地看向眼前气得脸颊发红的岩泉一，又硬生生挨了一下头槌。

“痛——！”

“你他妈——我这不是来了吗！”耳边，是岩泉一的怒吼。

他眨了眨酸涩的眼睛，泪腺又到了崩坏边缘。

“那个......”一直在一旁被忽略的茶发男人此时说话了，在及川彻看向他时连忙双手半举：“我叫西原悠，是岩泉的前辈......嗯——喜欢的类型是可爱的男孩子！可！爱！的！”

“这种事情不用强调。”

“啊不我觉得强调一下是有必要的岩泉君。”

及川彻看向西原悠，却收到了对方眨眼的暗示，这才后知后觉地回想起刚才自己过激的举动，突然间有些心虚的不敢去看岩泉一的脸。

但显然他的幼驯染并没有注意到他的心虚。耳边传来一阵翻动袋子的悉悉簌簌声，不一会儿，他的眼前就出现了一杯水和一包药：“吃了。”

他可怜兮兮道：“小岩，我还没吃饭......”

“啊那我去煮粥。”西原悠连忙站起身说，走前又朝他眨了眨眼。

室内再次陷入了诡异的沉默之中。

“你要谢谢他，垃圾川。”

“啊？”及川彻抬头。

岩泉一呼出一口气，道：“我找到你时，你都已经晕过去了。是他和我一起把你运回来的——都已经这么大了，别那么任性啊。”

“小岩......”

“你最近有点不对劲吧，及川。”岩泉一看着他，说：“方便的话，就说出来听听。”

就是因为不方便，才会憋成现在这个样子啊。

及川彻看着他在心中苦笑，面上却摆出一派云淡风轻的样子：“没事的，就是训练压力太大......偶尔会这样。”

“骗人。”

“......”

“是因为我，对吧。”

“小岩......”

岩泉一直视着他的目光太过坚定，令他无从躲闪。

“我不喝酒了，再也不。”

及川彻感觉有什么东西梗在了喉咙里。

“这周末，我们好好谈谈。”岩泉一说。

Side.B  
岩泉一其实知道自己很迟钝。他是说，在恋爱这一方面。

第一次收到巧克力时，他对出现在他面前的女生说，我不认识你，所以不能收你的东西。看着女生哭着跑走的背影，他的脑子里想着的却是：妈妈说过不能收陌生人的礼物。就这样，仅此而已。当这件事被他拿来当作奇怪的事告诉一起放学回家的及川彻时，在幼驯染的哈哈大笑中，他才恍然间察觉出那位不知名的女生的真正心意。

那时他刚升上初一，还什么都不知道，但及川彻与他不同。从小，及川彻就比他受欢迎，因为他的幼驯染更懂得如何利用自己的容貌优势。在他们还只是小孩子时，及川彻就学会了在他妈妈面前卖萌讨乖博得喜欢，从而达到夺走他的零食玩具的目的。长大后，他的幼驯染变得更加狡猾起来，用他那帅气的微笑博取女生们的尖叫和情人节堆满书桌柜子的巧克力与情书。但岩泉一总会感觉到奇怪，因为在他看来，及川彻面对女生时展露的微笑实在假得不行，那应答的甜蜜语气更是充斥着公式化的冷漠与僵硬。而那些围在及川彻身边的女生们，却依然为此尖叫花痴，露出幸福的表情。

岩泉一虽然迟钝，但若是认真地去观察一个人的话，他还是能看出点什么的。他观察到的及川彻，就是个对所有喜欢他的女生都释放善意，却不会对某一人分外独特的人。

但是，现在回想，他似乎漏掉了一个人。

岩泉一漏掉了他自己。

他擅自把自己定义成单方面暗恋同性发小的同性恋，却在自己这样自顾自地定义之后，忘记了再多多观察他的幼驯染。

如果用心的话，他本能更早地察觉。而不是在听到及川彻生病时的恳求之后，才这样后知后觉的顿悟。

及川彻不是随便的人。但是及川彻在生病时却这样恳求他，恳求他把他当成小孩子也好喜欢的人也好，恳求他的亲吻。

早在及川彻说‘小岩，如果你还在生我的气的话，那就把我醉酒后对你做的事情，对我做一遍吧’时，他就该发现这句话背后隐藏的深意。或者更早以前，在及川彻收到他的短信大晚上的跑来他的学校找他时，在及川彻误以为他同学是他男朋友而二话不说地把他拉走时，他就该从及川彻慌张的神情中发现其中的原因。

或者更早，更早，在高中时，他便应该再仔细看看及川彻看向他的眼神。

及川彻天生有着一双迷人的眼睛，被他盯视着的人会有被深爱着的错觉。

但或许不是错觉。只是他不曾辨认，也不敢辨认而已。

周五的晚上，岩泉一连夜赶回了宫城县的老家。要解决的事情意外的轻松，他便急匆匆地在周六晚上又赶了回来。

是他的过度自我耽误了两人，甚至在这段时间与及川彻的相处中，不自觉地伤害到了对方。如果说弥补......在此之前，最起码应做到的是坦白，坦白自己的心意。

当他敲开及川彻租住的公寓单间的房门时，他感到无比的轻松。暗恋能够得到回应，是他从来都不敢想的事。岩泉一早已做好了将这份感情深埋心底，任由它随着岁月的流逝而变浅变淡的准备。等待这份感情淡去需要多少年，他不知道。而现在他不用知道了，因为及川彻也喜欢他。

但是，当门打开时，岩泉一闻到了一阵浓郁刺鼻的酒味。随后就被人大力往室内一带，门被粗暴地关上，他则被人牢牢抵在门上亲吻。

及川彻喝酒了，而且喝了很多。岩泉一瞄见室内有许多瓶瓶罐罐，散乱地散布在各处。可以说，他的目之所及一片狼藉。他被眼前的人用力地深吻着，力度大到嘴唇都隐隐有发麻的趋势。岩泉一在对方毫无章法的吻里艰难地试图配合，却只能被动地卷入更为激烈的吻里。

在这样堪称粗暴的吻里，他眯着眼观察面前及川彻的表情。眼前的人，微红的眼角还带着泪痕，眉头紧皱，用一种看起来十分痛苦悲伤的表情在吻他。岩泉一猜想，及川彻可能以为他是来摊牌的，是来结束两人之间目前这种关系的。大体上，及川彻想的没错。但岩泉一敢肯定，虽然及川彻猜到他是来摊牌的，却没猜到他的牌的样子。

抱歉，久等了。他想对眼前的及川彻这么说，却被死死地堵住了嘴。

他本以为他总有机会说出口，却在被放开的那一瞬间，又被捂住了嘴。然后他听见及川彻对他说：“小岩，我其实根本就没喝醉。”

“我试了一下，但即使喝了这么多，也没有喝醉。我很清醒，你明白我的意思吗？小岩，我骗了你，在我第一次对你......那样做时，我就是醒着的。只不过，喝多了胆子就会大很多，平时不敢说的，不敢做的，这种时候好像都能做出来的样子......小岩，不要生气好不好？小岩，小岩......”

岩泉一看着面前开始哭起来的及川彻，由于嘴被捂住无法开口，他便抬手将面前的及川彻按向自己怀里。

头轻微地晃动一下，捂着自己嘴巴的手就离开了。岩泉一轻轻拍着及川彻的背，在他耳边说：“说实话，我生气了。”

感受到怀里的人身体一僵，他继续说道：“我气你是个懦夫，及川。有胆子动手，却没胆子告白。”

怀里的人猛地站直抬头。岩泉一微昂起头，直视着眼前及川彻瞪大的双眼，说：“呆子，听清楚了，这话我只说一遍。”

“我喜欢你。”——我爱你。

下一秒，他就又被吻住了。

但此时凑过来的脸不再是悲伤的，而是欣喜的。紧锁的眉头依然舒展，眼角却更红了起来，还闪着泪光。这张脸看起来真逊，一点都没有平时及川彻的样子。但这就是及川彻，是及川彻不为人知只在他面前展露的脆弱的一面。

他的幼驯染，其实真的很爱哭。但这次，还有上次，岩泉一明白他多多少少应该担点责任。

他是已经做好了觉悟，才来到这里的。

岩泉一略微退开，结束了互明心意后的第一个接吻，说：“做吗？”

及川彻的喉结很明显的滚动了一下：“是说，到最后一步......？”

岩泉一掏出口袋里的东西，展示给及川彻看：“来之前我买了这些东西，润滑剂和避孕套。你这家伙不知道同性恋要怎么做吧。”

“......小岩愿意教我吗？”

“先到床上去。”岩泉一说。

他其实有点紧张。虽然他的确了解同性恋该怎么做，却从没有亲身实践。及川彻怕痛，在这方面也像个小孩子。可是做下面那个的人，听说在一开始是会很痛的。  
岩泉一压在及川彻身上，动作缓慢地脱下上衣，这样想着。却完全忽略了被自己压在身下的人眼睛里闪过的光。

岩泉一脱好自己的上衣后，便伸手去扯及川彻上半身的衣服。与此同时，他感觉到一双手搭在了他的腰上，手指正钩在他松垮的运动裤边缘。

“一起脱的话，会更快一点......”及川彻看着他，微笑道。

“你很着急？”在这种时候，他也笑了，任由对方帮他脱裤子，甚至挺腰方便及川彻帮他脱下身的衣物，还开玩笑道：“我明天上午没课，放心。”

“小岩......”

“唔......”

岩泉一被人按着俯下身来亲吻。他一边亲，一边不忘脱身下及川彻的裤子。及川彻十分配合地往上顶了一下，他坐在他身上，被动地带着向上，等坐下来时，便很清楚的感觉到另一股不属于自己的下体的热度。

及川彻硬了，对着他。这个认知让他头脑有些发昏，膨胀得发昏。连带着下体似乎也炽热了起来。岩泉一本想起身，背上按着他的手却不曾挪动。他只好继续陷在这个火热缠绵的吻里，丝毫没注意到及川彻另一只手的小动作。

等到他发觉时，及川彻的手指已经沾上了润滑剂，在他的臀缝周围试探。

岩泉一突然感觉到不对，双手使劲想从及川彻身上起来，可后方却在此时突然探进来一个指节。异物侵入的不适让他瞬间短暂地失去了反应的能力，回过神时，及川彻已经放开了他，只是那张脸上正充满着似笑非笑的神情。

才反应过来的岩泉一还没来得及用力对着那张脸揍上一拳，又立马因为后面继续探进的手指而卸掉大半力气。他深呼吸，努力去适应从后面传来的异物感，双眼瞪视着眼前的及川彻：“你要上我？”

“这样想很久了，小岩。”及川彻对他眨眼，“我们互相帮忙时，小岩总是背对着我啊......从那个时候起就很想了。”

“......”

“呐，小岩，我有好多问题想问......可以吗？”

第二根手指也探进来了。岩泉一轻轻喘着气，说：“你......润滑剂倒多点。要问什么就问。”

“会痛？抱歉哦......让小岩变成同性恋的，是不是我？”

“这是什么白痴问题？”岩泉一低头咬着及川彻的下唇，含糊着说：“现在不该知道了吗，呆子。”

身后，第三根手指探了进来。

“还有什么、想问的......”

“没有了。”及川彻吻着他的嘴角，“听到这一个问题的答案就够了......其他的，我知道了哟。”

从身后传来的不适感随着手指数量的增多而增加着，同时又在润滑剂和长时间的扩张下逐渐降到可接受的范围之内。岩泉一听着耳边及川彻带着隐忍与欲求不满的喘息声越来越重，最终还是于心不忍：“可以了，你......进来吧。”

“我先带避孕套......”

“不用了。”岩泉一撑起上半身，视线却落在别处，脸颊微红：“第一次......不用。”

本来以为是他上及川彻，所以他才买的避孕套。毕竟他知道，射在对方体内的话事后很难清理，做不好的话就会肚子痛。他在酒吧里时不时听到有做0的在抱怨，同时又听西原悠感慨过直接上的绝顶快感。

他原是打算他在上面的话会好好戴上，但现在的情况与他原来打算时假想的情况不同。虽然他体位上仍在及川彻的上面，可性爱的实际位置，他是下面那个。难清理和肚子痛都没关系，如果能让及川彻感觉更舒服的话，麻烦点对他而言不算什么。

但让岩泉一没想到的是，及川彻在听到他的话后，居然说：“不带的话小岩会闹肚子所以不要。”

岩泉一转过头看他：“你怎么知道？”

“在小岩发‘我是同性恋’那条短讯后不久，我就去查了很多关于同性恋的事。”及川彻略微起身，在他的胸前落下轻吻：“......各种各样，很——多，有些都把我吓了一跳。”

身后的三根手指进出的速度逐渐快了起来，岩泉一的呼吸也随之变得更为急促。

“知道了很多......比如说，前戏该怎么做......”

手指突然擦过某一个点时，岩泉一的整个身体都不受控制地颤了一下。

“还有初次的体位，哪种会不那么辛苦......”

说着，岩泉一感觉到身后的手指抽了出来。习惯了手指的后面不断传来空落落的感觉，岩泉一有些难耐地动了动腰，被及川彻渐渐推倒，压在了身下。

“后入式是最不辛苦的，可是我想看小岩的脸......正面，可以吗？”及川彻将嘴唇凑到他耳旁，轻轻地说。

气流裹挟着暧昧的话语袭入脑海，带来一阵刺激的瘙痒。岩泉一发现自己居然对这种很明显的刻意诱惑毫无抵抗，几乎没有什么犹豫，动作先于意识地点了点头。

感受到后面被抵上更为粗大火热的东西时，岩泉一下意识地缩了缩穴口，却刚好吸了一下及川彻蓄势待发的某物的顶端。耳边传来一声比平时更富有磁性的叹息，岩泉一听着，瞬间脑子半边几乎都麻掉了，身体暂时地陷入无意识的放松状态，及川彻便趁着这个时候慢慢进入。

或许是因为扩张很足，又或许是因为润滑剂放的够多，真正进来时的痛感远比他自己想象的小的多。岩泉一抿紧唇，吞回快到嘴边的痛呼。眼前及川彻忍耐又舒爽的矛盾表情看得他分外兴起，同时从心底升腾出浓厚的满足——他是被眼前的人珍惜着的。仅仅是这个认知，温暖的感觉就冲散了过去陷入暗恋困境中的所有阴暗心情。

有这种感觉的，并不只有他一个。

看着眼前一滴滴落下泪来的及川彻，岩泉一稍费些力气地半起身，抱住了他，说：

“抱歉，久等了。”

Side.A  
这不会是梦吧。

及川彻看着近在眼前的岩泉一的睡颜，脑子里晕乎乎地想。

这真的不是梦吗。

及川彻伸手掐了把被子里的腿，没有感觉。

是梦啊。

“......垃圾川你发什么神经！”

手背上突然传来一阵被人狠掐的刺痛，他不禁吸了一口凉气，随后感觉到腰上一轻。

原来那个腿不是他的。

不是梦。

他看着眼前满脸愤怒正瞪视着他的岩泉一，腿上也传来了一阵刺痛，他却伴随着这股痛意开始傻笑起来。

糟糕，他不想给岩泉一看这样的表情。他的笑容肯定傻透了，虽然他看不到，但他感觉的出来。这是他们初夜后的早上，他本应向岩泉一展露自己帅气的一面。可他的面部表情肌完全不受控制。在他的视线触及眼前这张因被掐醒而写满了不爽的脸时，他无法抑制住那股在心底不断翻腾的感情。

“小岩，怎么办，好喜欢你啊。”及川彻傻笑着，伸手拥抱眼前的岩泉一，把头埋在对方的肩旁。

“是活着的小岩，是真的......”

“......笨蛋。”

及川彻感觉到脸颊一侧传来一阵温热与柔软，那是岩泉一的嘴唇。

岩泉一正在亲他的脸。

他侧过头，那张唇便自然而然地落在了他的唇上。仅仅是轻轻的接触，都让他感觉头皮一阵发麻。

房间内未散的酒气萦绕在他们因靠的极近而互相交缠的鼻息间，空气中流动着无言的暧昧和温暖。

及川彻闭上眼，感受着鼻尖碰鼻尖的亲昵，禁不住张嘴加深了这个原本轻浅的吻。分开的时候，两人的气都有些不顺，嘴唇却还在恋恋不舍地相互磨蹭。

“好舒服，小岩真温柔。”

岩泉一与他额头相抵。

“可我昨晚都要被你折腾死了。”

“——诶......”

“下次绝对不和喝醉了的你做。一次的时间太久了，垃圾川。”

......天，这是什么劲爆发言？是说，这根本就是在夸他吧，是夸他吧！这简直可以说是身为男人听来很有成就感的话啊！

能听到这种话，特别是从喜欢的人嘴里听到，的确会感觉很开心。但这可是岩泉一啊，这可是迟钝且缺乏情趣的岩泉一啊，这可是能把人家小姑娘的告白以一种尴尬的结局收场的他的幼驯染岩泉一啊！

及川彻感觉自己脸颊都要烧红了，呐呐道：“那个，小岩，你真的没事吗？”

结果被掐了，这一下掐在了腰上。

及川彻感觉眼泪都要痛飞了出来，结果听到岩泉一很没好气地说：“你居然还好意思说啊。我很有事，腰这里，绝对要比我掐你这一下还要难受十倍。你再让我掐十下，就能知道我有多难受了。”

听到这话，及川彻连忙谄媚地揉上岩泉一的腰：“对不起啦，喝多了就自制力很差——这个要怪酒精！”

“但喝那么多闷酒的人是你自己吧垃圾川！我之前不是都说了要好好谈谈吗？喝醉了还怎么谈！”

“我以为小岩是来谈分手的啊——”

“昨晚之前，我们有交往过吗？”

“话是这么说——”及川彻不服气地回嘴，却在突然间抓住了对方话里另一个重点，又将脸埋在岩泉一的肩旁，开始一个劲的傻乐。

“......只是交往而已，就让你这么开心？”岩泉一有些别扭地别开脸，说：“这么纯情，真不像你，好逊。”

“小岩，我姑且算是你的男朋友了吧，这么说超过分的！”

“本来就是好逊。明明是你上的我吧！结果我都没哭你那时又哭个什么劲啊。”

及川彻鼓着腮，凑到岩泉一面前：“因为太开心了啊！小岩当然不明白，本来都要绝望了，无望的单恋突然间得到了回应——在恋爱漫画里，主人公都是会哭的啊！”

岩泉一嫌弃地推开眼前的脸：“你这就把自己当女主了吗！”

“女主是小岩好吧！——啊痛痛痛痛痛这么近的头槌真的很痛啊小岩！”

及川彻有些委屈地揉着额头上刚挨了一下头槌的那块地方，不满地撅嘴：“小岩是恶魔！”

“我怎么会不明白，你这个白痴。”

眼前，岩泉一的语气更加凶恶了起来，可话语内容却让他心口一窒：“你以为我在此之前暗恋了你多少年。比痛苦，谁比你少啊，呆子。”

及川彻才后知后觉到岩泉一是在反驳他之前说的话。无望的单恋得到回应——不知为何，昨晚那个问答开始在他的脑子里清晰地回放着。

‘让小岩变成同性恋的，是不是我？’

‘这是什么白痴问题？......现在不该知道了吗，呆子。’

及川彻觉得眼眶有点发热。

为了掩饰这份感动，他故意说道：“但我喜欢上小岩的时间一定比小岩喜欢上我的时间早！”

“明明一开始收到我的短信时还跑过来跟我说什么‘可以为我介绍女朋友’这种话，你好意思说是你先喜欢的我吗！怎么看都是我先吧！”

“我只是之前没意识到而已，和女孩子们在一起时我都总是想到小岩的！”

“那看来，我现在应该替那些女孩好好地揍你一顿，你这个人渣混球！”

“好痛！真的好痛！——等，小岩你在握哪里？！”

“替那些女孩子和我的腰对你进行人道毁灭——”

他们在被窝里翻滚闹腾，准确的说，是及川彻单方面被揍。尽管岩泉一因为昨夜而战斗力大减，但手劲仍在，掐得及川彻身上多出不少淤青。

最后是不知道谁的肚子里传来一阵“咕噜”的声响，这场由事后温馨的早晨发展而来的打打闹闹的早上才终于结束了。及川彻看着岩泉一下床走几步路时呲牙咧嘴的样子，很没良心地笑出声：“小岩，你走路的姿势超级怪的噗w”

岩泉一一个眼刀飞过去，双颊微红，却只哼了一声，没有说话反驳。

等及川彻做好饭时，都已经到了吃午饭都不算早的时候了。岩泉一黑着脸坐在他特意准备的垫着软枕头的座椅，边吃饭边和他说些很平常的事。

及川彻正喝着汤时，听到岩泉一在说：“下周末空出来，我们一起回一趟宫城县。”

“怎么了？”

“我前天回去过，前天和昨天。把我们的事告诉了我爸我妈，还有伯父伯母。”

及川彻被呛到了。

“小岩是怎么说的？”

“很普通的说啊，我和你互相喜欢，打算以后都在一起。”

“那他们，的回答是？”

“叫我把你也带回去。”

及川彻看着面前十分淡定的岩泉一，不可思议道：“小岩，我们都要见家长了，你难道不能表现的紧张一点吗？”

“有什么好奇怪的，这么多年来又不是没见过。”岩泉一反倒神情变的疑惑起来，徒留及川彻抓头着急：“这不一样啊小岩！......啊啊啊小岩真迟钝！原来昨晚说的‘做好觉悟’也包括这方面吗......你真是，啊小岩——你真的，真的超迟钝的！你真是......”

他感觉他有些语无伦次，想说的话哽在喉咙，憋的脸颊通红，只能徒劳地重复：“你真的，真的......”

在他不知道的地方，岩泉一居然已经先他一步为他们的未来做好了打算。

告白也好上床也好，都是岩泉一先提出来的。而现在，居然还告诉他，就连向父母坦白，他也提前做了。

拥有这样的恋人，他是有多幸运啊。

——真的，完全败给他了。

“......可恶，小岩你，超帅气的啦。”

“？多谢夸奖。”

及川彻有气无力地趴在桌子上，顶着一张大红脸，看着面前正边看电视边吃饭的岩泉一的侧脸。

仅仅是看着，都无比的幸福。

过去几个月里的痛苦，就像是一个单纯的噩梦而已。

“小岩，余生也请多多关照哦。”

“吃饭。”

“小岩的耳朵好红www”

“......吃饭！”

——Fin.——


End file.
